The fabrication of many electrical circuits and circuit elements integrally on a single silicon chip has long been known in the art. The chips themselves are retained on a ceramic substrate or carrier from which external electrical connections are made, in one known leadless type, from conductive contact pads arranged about its rectangular periphery. The chip carrier contact pads may be and have been affixed directly to printed wiring board circuitry by soldering, for example. This arrangement has a number of advantages including reduced circuit path lengths and, thereby, a reduction in lead inductance. The mounting is, however, more or less permanent; when a chip carrier is to be replaced, the solder joints must be melted and a new carrier must be resoldered in place. The relatively high temperatures required for the occasional chip carrier replacement tend to degrade thee life of both the chip and the printed wiring board. For this and other reasons to provide for the ready removal of a chip carrier, sockets have frequently been introduced into which the carrier may be removably fitted. Such an arrangement is shown, for example, in the patent of D. G. Grabbe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,575, issued May 16, 1978. A socket having internal contacts is provided which contacts are permanently soldered to the printed wiring board circuitry. A chip carrier having corresponding external contacts is then fitted into the socket, the contacts of both components making frictional engagement to achieve the electrical interconnections. In this arrangement as well as others, the external chip carrier contacts and the internal mating socket contacts add to the external measurements of the socket which in turn reduces the number of such sockets which may be mounted on a given printed wiring board. A further consideration as mentioned is the fact that the contacts of the socket are still permanently soldered to the circuitry of the wiring board with any attendant ill effects the high temperature may have on the board. It is accordingly an objective of the chip carrier mounting arrangement of the invention to achieve significant reduction in the area of a wiring board occupied by the carrier and the length of the connecting leads and to permit ready removal and replacement of the carrier.